A Spider-Deku
by UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Izuku was rejected by All Might, and was bitten by some spider. Bad day right? But that spider bite would open up a new world that he never thought he would get into. The world of Vigilantes.
1. -A True Hero-

"Can someone without a Quirk...become a hero like you?" I asked with the upmost desperation and passion I could still find within my skinny body. I wanted to hear the words so badly. I wanted him to confirm my dreams. Dreams of becoming a hero.

"Quirks are-" Began All Might, only to cut himself off, leaving me to open up my heart even more. It won't hurt right? "Because I don't have a Quirk, I...well, maybe that's not the only reason. But I've always been picked on...That's why...maybe that's why...I think that saving people is just the coolest thing someone can do." I hesitantly said as I fondled with my hands.

"The way you save people with a fearless smile! I want to the strongest hero, just like y-WHAAAAAT?!" There I saw someone who looked almost nothing like All Might. He had two long strands of blonde hair covering his blue sunken eyes. His body was extremely thin, and his cheek bones were practically showing through his skin.

"You're shriveled up! Huh?! Were you..huh?! A fake?! An imposter?! So thin!" I could describe the surface of my pure shock at what I was seeing. The man simply started at me as he started talking. "I am All Mig-glaaah!" He tried to say, only for him to puke out a nice pile of blood. "NO WAY!" I cried out, forcing him to cover his ears. "You know how people hold their gut at the pool? It's like that." He concluded

"NO WAY!" I repeated as he then sat down on the ground, sighing. "A fearless smile, huh...you've seen the real me, kid. But don't write about it on the internet, okay?" He asked in a stern voice. _"No way."_ I repeated once again. He then lifted up his shirt to reveal a large scar covering the left side of his body, making me step back in panic at the sickening sight. "Five years ago...an enemy did this to me. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach was removed. I've wasted away because of the after effects of those surgeries. I can only do my hero work for about 3 hours a day now." All Might stated as he dropped his shirt, and a memory came to my fanboy mind.

"Five years ago...? Was that when you fought toxic chainsaw?" I nervously questioned as he looked up and clenched his fist. "You've done your homework. But no, that lowlife could never do this to me! This was never made public. That is, I asked that it not be made public. A Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile...must never be daunted by evil. The reason I smile...is to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel." Wait. All Might's felt fear? No way! I mean, he's the embodiment of bravery and fearlessness! My mind went off to think as he continued his speech.

"A Pro should always be ready to risk their life. Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not." He finished, leaving me to realize that, he just called me powerless, a useless runt. Quirkless forever. "If you desire to help people, becoming a police officer is always an option. Those Villain Custody Officers are often mocked but... that too is admirable work!" He then got up and opened the roof door.

"...It's not wrong to dream. However, those dreams need to be realistic, kid." He then closed the door behind him, leaving me there, all alone. I wanted something, anything, to take away this mental anxiety and pain. Only to feel a sharp pain on my neck, making me slap whatever caused it, only to see a thin strand of some sort of webbing appear, along with a quarter dozen tiny, furry legs. I realized that I had been bitten by some spider. This day just went from horrible to insanely horrible.

I then slowly walked through the roof door, and own the stairs to the open streets where I took out my Hero Analysis notebook, and sadly looked at it, tears threatening to fall as the conversation went through my mind again and again. I truly was powerless. I wandered on as both his words and my tormentors words filled my skull.

 _'Those dreams need to be realistic, kid.'_ All Might

 _'Even as a Third-Year, he still can't face reality.'_ My Classmate

 _'It's time to start thinking seriously about your futures!'_ My teacher

Everyone told me how my dream was pointless. A childish ambition that would have never been fulfilled. My eyes started to water up at the thoughts. 'Even...the best of the best said it...Don't cry!' I told myself in anger 'You knew already, right?! This reality...It's because I knew...that I tried so damned hard...So hard not to see. To ignore reality.' I walked on towards what seemed to be an accident in progress.

'Wait.' I thought to myself. Geez. I'm so used to gawking. Just stop it. I'll only make myself feel like a loser. I then heard an explosion, and nuzzled my way through the crowd, till I saw a puke green slime, using it's tentacles to keep the heroes back. 'Is that him?! How?!' I questioned as I went back through my memories. 'Did All Might let him go?! Did he drop him?! That means-' "This is my fault!" I said out loud as I started to hear the bystanders comments.

"Why're the heroes just standing there?" One asked "Seems the villains grabbed a middle schooler." Another responded

"Hey, that villain...Isn't it the one that All Might was chasing?" Asked another "All Might?! No way! He's really here?!"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier" Replied another "Then what's All Might doing now?!"

Their questions just grew at the absence of the #1 Hero, and my brain started to realize what was going on. The middle schooler was enduring what I endured under the bridge; the feeling of drowning, and a tightening pain to make you lose your breathe even faster as your body is unable to properly move.

'It's my fault All Might can't do anything! This guy can't be caught. We have to wait for someone with the right Quirk to show up!' I told myself in shame 'Hang in there...I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Someone will come to save you soon...A Heroes bound to come...' That's when I saw the victim. He had spiky ash blonde hair, and bright red eyes. The explosions were coming off from him. It was Kacchan; my best friend and tormentor since we were preschoolers. And his eyes were filled with pain and fear.

And on an unknown instinct, I ran forwards, past the police tape and heroes, and out onto the danger zone. Where my life was at risk. "Get back here you fool! Stop!" Cried out one of the heroes as I continued on; running as fast as my skinny legs could.

"It's that kid." Said the villain, annoyed at my presence. "Deku?" Kacchan asked, surprised to see me here in the first place. I didn't pay attention to them though; I focused more on WHY I WAS RUNNING! What am I doing?! Why?!

"You're dead!" Cried out the villain as he charged me. That's when I pulled off my backpack, and swung it at his eye, allowing Kacchan to breathe normally. "Kacchan!" I yelled, as he then started to yell at me. "You! Why?!" He angrily asked "My legs! They just started moving! I dunno why!" But then again, there were a number of reasons.

 _'There's no hope.'_

 _'Thanks! I'll try!'_

 _'It's my fault.'_

 _'You think you can rub shoulders with me?!'_

 _'Kacchan.'_

 _'No harm in trying.'_

 _'My dream.'_

 _'A Super cool hero.'_

 _'You need to be realistic.'_

 _'Saving people with a smile.'_

"You...you looked like you needed saving." I finally said, my tear ducts filling up at the seams. Kacchan then yelled at the villain to stop. "Just a bit longer. So stop getting in my way!" The sludge villain yelled as he moved Kachans arm towards me; ready to fire.

That's when All Might grabbed both Kacchan's and my arm as he spoke. "The lesson I left you with...I should practice what I preach! A pro should always be ready to risk their lives! That's a true test of a hero!" He then pulled me and Kacchan away as he then dealt the finishing blow "Detroit SMASH!" He cried out, send the villain to tiny bits as a miniature tornado was created ever so briefly.

"Rain?" Asked a citizen "No way. The air pressure...That rising air current...He changed the weather with a single punch!" Another bystander concluded

"Amazing. That's...All Might!"

Afterwards, the heroes collected the villains scattered body. Seems like the police managed to get him in custody. The heroes were really mad at me. But Kacchan on the other hand, got all the praise.

I went home as gloomy as before, and now having a new sick feeling in my stomach as I wobbled on towards my house, taking routes that wouldn't normally take. I felt like I could throw up at any moment when I entered the house, but I was also too tired to actually do anything. So I went to my room, and fell onto the bed as my body started to change.


	2. -Abilities-

I slolwy woke up to the sound of my alarm; blaring in my ear as I groggily got out of my bed to turn it off, only to her a smashing sound. I looked to my hand, seeing now broken pieces of my alarm, and the palm of my hand perfectly fine.

I then stood up in my All Might covered room, and realized that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, but they felt...tight? I unbuttoned my gakuran as I took off the white undershirt to reveal a new physique. My once skinny and ab-less torso now had a six pack; full of muscle, and it wasn't he only part of my body that changed.

I seemed to grow a half inch taller, and I had full calf muscles, biceps, triceps, thighs, where ever I could grow in muscle, I did. "Izuku!," My mom called "Izuku wake up! You'll be late for school!" She reminded as I loosened my black slacks and put on a new, bigger short sleeve-t, as I then went to the kitchen, ate my cereal as I then headed out the door, nearly forgetting my backpack in the process.

Upon walking out of my home and down into the streets, I happened upon my friend, Kacchan, who seemed to be annoyed for some reason. He looked at me as he walked over, his book bag slung over his shoulder as he stopped a few feet in front of me; still taller than me by a few inches. "Don't expect me to thank you for what you did yesterday Deku. I was just about to beat that stupid villain. You were dumb for even getting in the way! You fucking idiot..." He grumbled as he walked off onto the train, with me following behind.

His pride would never allow him to properly apologize, but what he said held some truth; I did have no right to be there, and all I did was stall for time. But, then again, this was as close as I was going to get as an apology. So I'll just take it. I finally went off to school on the train, and stood in front of the building; my anxiety building up once again. Like everyday, I was bullied mentally, and physically.

I just...want it to stop already.

The day starts off quite normally. I get hit with paper balls in class. My classmates copy off of my worksheets, and claim that I'M the one that copied, and so on, so forth. Now, it was finally lunch time. I would usually sit alone at a table, since no one else would want to sit near me. I was lucky that I wasn't denied a seat at all. So that was good.

I was busy eating a basic school lunch. A carton of chocolate milk, pizza sticks, rice and some cooked broccoli. I was busy munching on my food when a teen with purple hair and earplug earlobes passed me. She was fair skinned and had triangular onyx eyes. Her slender, petite build made her hidden singing talents all the more surprising. She carried her tray as she tripped over a small pile of food on the floor.

Her tray went flying up as she fell. Or she would have, if I hadn't caught both her and her tray, along with all of the flying food. With her in my right hand, and her meal in my left, I realized that most people were looking at me and my newfound balancing skills. "O-oh! S-s-sorry!" I then quickly gave her back her food "H-here you g-go..." She gave me a look of relief and ever so light confusion as she then walked over to what I would assume to be her friends.

I then went back to my food as I stared at what I had done with my hands. All of a sudden, a thin white stream sprung out from wrist, and latched it's self on someone else's tray. I then yanked at it as the tray went flying towards me. I ducked as it then hit the person behind me. I looked behind me at the person that got smacked with the thick plastic lunch tool. He was a full foor taller than me, and had crimson red hair, with bright green pupils.

"You little piece of shit. You think you're smart, huh?!" He asked angrily yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the school. They stared at us as he continued to talk down to me. "Well then, how 'bout I break that stupid face of yours!" He practically screamed as his fist rocketed towards my face.

But, I could...dodge it...?

It was going so slowly. I side-stepped it as it zoomed past my face. He looked at me; pissed that I had the nerve to dodge an attack. He then back kicked me, or he tried. I jumped onto his leg, and was somehow able to cling onto the tank that was his leg as he dropped it back onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing there?! You gay SHIT!" He back handed my face, but before it could actually make any contact, I grabbed it, and pulled myself up to knee his chin.

He reeled back in pain as he looked at me with killer intent; making my legs shake even more than they already were. He then ran towards me as I did a double backflip over him; making him nearly run into a kid with a black eagle head and a human body. The red haired bully was now confused as to how I was doing all the things I was currently doing.

He started to run towards me once again, causing me to run towards a wall, jumping onto it as I then stuck onto it, barely evading the redheads punch. I then leaped off the wall, and elbowed him in the diaphragm, and rolled by his legs as I discombobulated him by slapping his ears with both of my hands. I stepped back as I shot out the fluid like substance from my wrists once again; with the strands attaching to the intimidating attacker as I then pulled myself with the self created rope-like things; kicking him in the spin, making him cry out in pain as he fell onto the ground. Defeated.

I then looked around, seeing my classmates and other, younger students staring t me with awe and confusion as the Quirkless boy just beat down a strength enhanced being. And with relative ease if anything else. Kacchan looked at me with shock and anger, the purple haired girl looked surprised, and the black bird head kid seemed to look into my soul.

I then ran out the lunchroom doors and into the bathrooms as I went over what I had just done to my antagonizer. I had kneed his chin, elbowed his diaphragm, discombobulated him with my hands before I cause a massive amount of pain to his spin. Along with hitting him with a full tray of food, which was what started the whole fight int he first place!

...

...

...

...No...

'That's not what started it.' I thought to myself as I looked at my wrists. The same wrist that created that white skinny rope-like...thing, that helped out in the bully beatdown. Just what was this, and why is it coming now?!


	3. -Spider Quirk-

I saw Spider-Man: Far From Home And it was AMAZING! Just as if not better than Spider-Man 2.

I had managed to not get in trouble at school, and had immediately ran home as fast as possible, but I was a lot faster than I could normally run, which nearly made me run into a car or two. Once home, and went into my room, and took a closer look at my body.

The spider bite was gone, and my body made me look like I had been training for the olympics or something. I touched the wall, and saw how I was sticking to it, so I touched it with my other hand, then my two feet. Now, I was crawling on my bedroom wall. I couldn't quite describe how it was. It was almost like a-

Izuku's thoughts were interrupted by spider crawling next to him. It wasn't the one that bit him, that he knew for sure: cause he squished it in all. "That's it!" Izuku yelled "I'm crawling like a spider!"

"You're crawling like a whaaaAAAAAAHHH!!" Screamed Inko as she walked in, only to see her son crawling on the ceiling.

"W-wait mom!"

"Demon!" She yelled in fear as she ran off

"H-hold on mom!" He yelled after her, walking over the door frame and down the hall still on the ceiling "I'm not a demon mom!"

"T-then how are you walking on the ceiling?! Huh?"

"I-I think it's my Quirk! I finally got one!" Izuku couldn't really tell of the spider awaken his Quirk or somehow gave him his Quirk, but either way, he now has one.

"Y-your Quirk?! B-but how! And why can you...walk on the ceiling?" Izuku couldn't answer that with anything cause he then fell onto the floor head first.

Groaning as he got up, Inko's heart was now filling up with confusion and happiness for her son now having a Quirk like everyone else they knew. But that happiness was almost immediately reminded of how she apologized for him not having a Quirk; the implication that had on him.

He looked at his hands and saw the tiniest spikes sticking out of his fingertips, which would explain how he was crawling on the walls before, and then walking on the floor a few seconds later.

"I don't really know how..." He thought of when the spider bit him and what turmoil his body went through before his powers appeared and put two and two together "I uh, need to go mom!" He grabbed his shoes and ran out of the door in a hurry as Inko tried to call out for him, but failed none the less.

Izuku ran down the stairs and out of the apartment complex into the streets once more to look for the building All Might dropped him off at the other day. Though it was a lot harder to find the body than he originally thought it was going to be. Japan was huge after all.

He ran around for most of the afternoon until he came upon the area where he latched onto All Might. He then remembered which direction All Might jumped in and followed the direction until he came upon the tall concrete building.

He ran inside and up the flight of stairs until reaching the roof. There he looked along the ground and found the spider corpse on the floor. He kneeled down and touched the spider, confirming its death. He sighed and carefully scooped up the spider and was about to walk out the door.

His mind went back to the fight earlier in school today and the webbing he created cake to mind. He held onto the spider with his left hand and saw the closest building a few meters away; perfect swinging distance. He made the 'Rock and Roll' hand shape and the web shot out of his wrist and stuck onto the other building.

Izuku held the white rope in his hand and breathed in and out, jumping off the building while screaming like a bitch "EEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" His body slammed into the side of the building and he dropped into the roof of a car.

He groaned in pain as he looked at his left hand, seeing spider guts all over his palm and fingers. He got up and ran away from the damaged car, going back home to think things over. He looked at the restaurant windows on his trip home, seeing himself for what he could be with this power.

He had no way of figuring out what the spider was or how long his power might last. But he was going to make the best of it, no matter what. From now on, he would become a hero, and save lives with a smile on his face. But what would his costume be?

He looked up ahead and saw a thrift store full of hoodies and other items. He smiled softly before entering the store, inside he saw shoes, pants, shirts— random clothes that anyone would wear or want. He could possibly create a beta version of his costume here!

He saw a red hoodie and grabbed it, along with a black long sleeve shirt and a black pair of pants. Next to the clerk was some swim goggles and white gloves, and like the rest of the items he had, he grabbed it with great speed and excitement.

He ran home and stripped out of his clothes and tried on his DIY costume. He put on his goggles before putting the mask over them, making sure they were secured in place.

He then put on the black long sleeve shirt and pants while cutting off the sleeves on the red hoodie. He put on the gloves and then his big red shoes to finish it off, his costume was now finally complete.

He placed his fingers and feet on the wall and was able to walk on it, just like before. He wobbled on the wall while trying to keep his balance with his arms.

The goggles helped with his new enhanced senses, keeping them focused and any possible headache at bay. He dropped onto the floor and began searching any good spider related superhero names.

The Human Spider? No...Spider Man? Nah, he's not a man, just a teen. Spider boy? That could work...he scrolled online until he hit an array of article and news footage about another spider power based individual.

"Who the heck is Spider Gwen?" He asked himself while answering the basic. She was obviously name Gwen. Wether it was her first or last name was the mystery.


End file.
